


Boys and girls

by Trash



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Girl Pontius, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pontius makes a weird girl. The kind you wouldn’t date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and girls

Pontius makes a weird girl. The kind you wouldn’t date. The kind who really ought to have a penis. That kind. Probably, that’s because he did have a penis. Until he woke up without it, anyway.

Bam has trouble adjusting to the situation. After all, he’s gay. Boobs stopped interesting him when he was about fifteen. But now this is Pontius. This is his Chris and he’s a …he’s a she.

“So…you have a vagina now?”

Chris sniffs miserably and draws his knees up to his chest. He looks out of place in baggy jeans and a white wife-beater now that he has curves and tits that fill out and stretch his shirt in way that are hotter than they should be. His shoulder length hair falls into his eyes as he cries.

Bam watches in silence, thinks he’s never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

***

“Is one tit bigger than the other?” Chris says, standing topless in front of the mirror.

Bam sits up in bed and raises an eyebrow. “What the fuck? Chris, it’s four in the morning.”

“Yeah well you woke me up this time yesterday to finger me so, fuck you.” He cups his boobs and lifts them one at a time.

“Come to bed, baby,” Bam mumbles, flopping back down onto his belly and burying his face in the pillow.

But Chris doesn’t. He pulls on one of his old T-shirts that hang off of him now that he has hips and curves and an ass to die for (or so Bam says). Silently, he heads into the bathroom and flicks on the light.

There, he pulls a brush from the cabinet and runs it through his hair. He uses some of Bam’s black eyeliner to line his eyes thinly. He pulls his T-shirt tight around his back and smiles at himself in the mirror.

He tries to tell himself, you’re beautiful. He says to the mirror, you’re fine the way you are.

But then the tears come.

And, because he’s a fucking girl now, it’s hard not to cry.


End file.
